1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating apparatus using compressed air, and more particularly, to a power generating apparatus using compressed air, adapted to easily obtain desired power from elastic movement of a tube having compressed air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus for generating power burns fuel filled inside an engine to operate pistons with explosive power generated when the fuel is burned, and to rotate a shaft through a connecting rod and a crank, thereby obtaining rotation power. The power generating apparatus requires power, and an engine must withstand high temperature and high pressure to burn the fuel. Also, since a high-temperature heat is generated inside the engine, a cooling apparatus for cooling the engine is necessary. Another power generating apparatus includes a motor using electrical energy. In order to continuously utilize the power generating apparatus, the electrical energy must be continuously supplied. Thus, when electricity supply is interrupted due to power failure, the power generating apparatus cannot be used.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power generating apparatus using compressed air, adapted to obtain a stable, economic power source from elastic movement of a tube having compressed air.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a power generating apparatus using compressed air including an elastic pressure receptacle for accommodating compressed air to have an elastic force in a radial direction, a protective receptacle, fixedly rotatably installed, having piston holes surrounding and protecting the elastic pressure receptacle and radially formed, pistons, inserted into the piston holes to be movably installed radially, subjecting to a force from the elastic pressure receptacle in a radial direction, a first circular plate, fixedly installed in the vicinity of the protective receptacle, having first inclined projections formed at the outer circumference at a predetermined angular distance, a second circular plate, fixedly installed and spaced a predetermined distance aparat from the first circular plate, having second inclined projections formed at the outer circumference at a predetermined angular distance, a seesaw mechanism, installed so as to be capable of seesawing around a predetermined support point, one end of which is connected to the pistons, and having first and second rollers contacting the first and second inclined projections, respectively, at the other end, and a rotation shaft, connected to the protective receptacle, rotating together when the protective receptacle rotates.
The second inclined projection of the second circular plate preferably projects more outwardly than the first inclined projection of the first circular plate, and the outer circumference of the first and second inclined projections are preferably inclined by a predetermined angle lengthwise with respect to the seesaw mechanism.
Also, the power generating apparatus may further include a compressed air supply tank, connected in communication with the elastic pressure receptacle, for supplying compressed air.
The first and second rollers are preferably formed of magnets.
Further, the power generating apparatus may further include a housing having air flow holes and surrounding the power generating apparatus, for rotatably supporting the protective receptacle and the rotation shaft, wherein a compressed air spray for spraying the compressed air toward the seesaw mechanism.
Therefore, according to the present invention, a stable, economic power source can be obtained.